gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like by The Waitresses ''is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is the first and only solo sung by Lauren. Puck is playing the guitar while Tina and Brittany dance in the background. It is featured on ''Glee: The Music, Dance Party. Though Lauren is nervous for the first few lines, her confidence increases when she remembers what Puck had told her previously: to imagine the audience in their underwear. This helps her loosen up, and she visualizes everyone in their underwear, including Sue, Will, and all of the New Directions. The song is originally by The Waitresses from their album, "Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?" Lyrics Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I’ve got what boys like I know what boys like I know what guys want I see them looking I make them want me I like to tease them They want to touch me I never let them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me But you, you’re special (Tina and Brittany: I might let you) Lauren: You’re so much different (Tina and Brittany: I might let you) Lauren: Mmmm would you like that (Tina and Brittany: I might let you) Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I know what’s on their minds I what boys like I know what guys want They talk about me I got my cat moves That so upset them Zippers and buttons Fun to frustrate them They get so angry Like pouty children Denied their candy I laugh right at them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I see your sad now (Tina and Brittany: I will let you) Lauren: Sorry I teased you (Tina and Brittany: I will let you) Lauren: This time I mean it (Tina and Brittany: I wil let you) Lauren: Anything you want (Tina and Brittany: You can trust me) Lauren: I really want to (Tina and Brittany: You can trust me) Lauren: How would you like it (Tina and Brittany: You can trust me) Lauren: SUCKER! Hmmmm I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys Llike, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I know what boys like, boys Like, boys like me. Trivia *Lauren's first and only solo on Glee. Gallery Mike undergarments.jpg|Mike in his underwear. SAM UNDERWEAR.png|Sam in his underwear. Abs.png|New Directions in their underwear. Adf.jpg|Sue, Mercedes, and Sam. 1242;.png Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4734.jpg|Will & Sue in their underwear 643306_1297879164209_full.jpg glee213img20.jpg I_know_what_boys_like.jpg tumblr_lgq7sbRpvr1qbekp6o1_500.png LaurenSolo.png IKWBLBrittany.jpg IKWBLLauren.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party